


Amidst The Summer Nights

by BarelyHalfMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Raphael, M/M, Pan!Simon, Pansexual, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Saphael, Simon Lewis - Freeform, ace - Freeform, ace!raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyHalfMad/pseuds/BarelyHalfMad
Summary: The lives of downworlders often goes unmentioned within the Shadowhunters world. So, instead of a book series and television show revolving around the life of Clary Fray, we are going to follow Simon Lewis and his immersion into the vampire lifestyle. He meets Raphael Santiago, Lily Chen, and various other members of the downworld while sticking to his quirky, Simon Lewis charm.Slow-burning and angst filled.





	1. Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: This is a Saphael based work but it will be relatively slow-burning. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I strongly stay true to Raphael being asexual, but believe he is greyromantic.

The night was too hot. It seemed agonizing to be surrounded with pulsing heart beats and faded memories. But Simon Lewis laid in his bed and waited it out. They seemed more reasonable than coffins anyways. Even with the cold silk sheets that his body no longer had the ability to warm up and the pillows that no longer supported his broken mind. 

The word misery wasn’t enough to explain the pressure against his chest as he laid there tirelessly, waiting for the dreaded summer night to pass. 

Misery. Simon was constantly waiting for something that would never come. A pounding heart in his chest would suffice. A lively flow of blood in his veins or maybe even the feeling of full lungs would do the trick. But the young vampire was left with only having the capability of feeling a burn against his skin from the sun, which was something he could never bring himself to do anyways. 

The rays seemed even angrier than the night. Tossing and turning in a way daylight shouldn’t seem. The pang of misery just rung deeper within him, churning his insides in way that made him feel sick. People always said that the best cure to misery is companionship, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to confront that either. 

When the night dissipated away the young adult finally leaned out of bed. The clan was asleep and he didn’t have to deal with the intoxicated smell that lingered around the halls. Misery fucking loves company. 

He walked out the door of his hotel room, walking down the hall slowly and letting cold fingertips guide over peeling wallpaper. The window at the end of the corridor was locked shut with a sheet of metal, sadly. If just a sliver of light peeked through then he  _ might _ have just brought himself to touch it. Make him feel something other than a slow, burning hunger in his stomach.

Everything was noticeably heightened as a vampire. Hunger, strength, speed, eyesight...Simon felt the ghost of his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The biggest statement of Simon Lewis, ripped away from him like everything else in his previous life. 

To put it short, Simon Lewis was in a slump.

He turned the corner and was faced with the cabinet full of bags of blood. Mundane blood. That wasn’t necessarily what he wanted, so he had to pull a few drawers out and look in the back to find it. Rat blood wasn’t nearly as appetizing of that of a mundane, but the thought of draining a person with thoughts and lives of their own made him feel some sort of pity that he just couldn’t stand. 

To survive, rat blood would have to do. He grabbed a single bag and shut the cabinet, metal latches locking together once more. 

“You’re feeling malaise,” a voice spoke behind him. Simon continued to lift the sack of blood to his mouth. While the voice seemed rather calm before, it suddenly broke, “What’s wrong with you?”

Simon turned around, lifting his head up and taking the bag out of his mouth. While Raphael Santiago was supposed to be asleep, he remained restless as well. Restless, and well- angry.

“God Simon!” he said, looking to the side for a moment to break the eye contact. He looked back at the fledgling and shoved him back. The blood bag fell to the floor with a mushy plop and gurgling sound while Simon stumbled backwards in the direction of his shoulders.

“Vampires work as a family- the clan is supposed to be a family. We risk our lives for one another and yet you act as if you wouldn’t even lift a  **finger** for any of us,” Raphael spoke. His jaw was clenched, heightened fangs grinding against one another. The male was speaking through his teeth and nose, Simon recognizing just how angry he was.

“No, no, it’s not like that.” Simon spoke, glaring with the same intensity back at the clan leader. 

“Then what is it? Really Simon tell me. Because it looks like all you do is leech onto us. You lay in bed at night while we fight and protect the hotel and you sleep like a mundane. Coming out in the day so you don’t run into anyone,” Raphael glared. He started advancing towards Simon, his body and broad, suit-covered shoulders swaying back and forth. 

He glanced to the side once more, an idiosyncrasy of his. “Yeah?” Simon raised his voice, challenging almost. “Well last time I checked, I didn’t ask for any of this!” 

Raphael stopped pacing forwards, eyebrows becoming unfurrowed. Simon spoke, “ **You** did this to me.” Simon exhaled rather loudly, a hollow, breathy laugh emitting out at the end, “Actually fuck it. You know what Raphael? I hate this so fucking much that I would prefer true death at this point. I lost the girl I love, I crave blood at every moment of the day, despite the heightened senses I feel absolutely nothing anymore, and I can’t even digest a pack of **_rat_** blood without being thrown around by the clan leader.”

All Raphael could do was stare, hands shaking in the slightest at his sides. He had nothing to say to Simon. He had offered to help the fledgling, looked after him because of a promise to Clary, and fixed the boy’s relationship with his mother. 

“Fuck you Raphael. Fuck you,” Simon spoke, sounding completely drained and monotone. “I thought we were supposed to heal from mundane wounds fast. The heaviness in my chest hasn’t gone away in months,” he swallowed. 

Raphael did nothing else but turn away, walking over to the bag of blood and tossing it over in his hand. With both speed and strength, he gripped it and threw it towards the fledgeling. 

With a muffled thump it collided with his shoulder. A sort of deja vu occurred when Simon remembered the knife buried in one of Raphael’s suit jackets not too long ago. It fell to the floor and a momentary bruise occurred on Simon’s shoulder before it slowly faded away again. 

“You missed my head,” Simon mumbled, picking up the bag and draining the rest of it’s contents. Raphael watched him under heavy, velvet eyelashes. At least Simon looked better now. His cheeks more rosy and life, no, anger behind his eyes. 

Raphael shook the blood off his hand and disappeared down the hall, enveloped in the darkness lurking around each corner. Simon did likewise. Instead, he wiped the corner of his mouth of blood, his thumb becoming stained with it. 

Misery. 

Misery craved companionship and Raphael, with his empty threats, intoxicating smell, and burning behind his black eyes seemed to make it go away. Even if just for a moment. 

  
  
  



	2. Daylighter

The intensity of footsteps rushing past him was nearly impossible to ignore. Especially in the daytime, where the other vampires were supposed to be asleep. Simon, ever so slowly turning over a glass of rat blood in his hand, stayed relatively still compared to the thunder of vampire speed occurring behind him in the hall. 

Ever so slightly, his chin turned over his shoulder, heavy eyes focusing on where the vampires were going. He pulled his hood a bit further over his head, covering his earbuds well. It didn’t help the noise. 

_ “The clan is supposed to be a family. We risk our lives for one another and yet you act as if you wouldn’t even lift a  _ **_finger_ ** _ for any of us.” _

Simon exhaled deeply. He began walking in the direction of the others, before taking up in a sprint and matching their pace. The blood in his glass slowly spilled out of his hand, the actual glass cracking from the extreme impact. Sooner or later they were gathered in the lobby. 

Simon, with his relatively younger vampire body, stood behind the others. He wasn’t a face to recognize. Especially not with the rogue werewolves forming a wall of sorts. In contrast, their bodies seemed much larger and built, eyes glowing. The vampires had balled fists at their sides, shoulders back to allow the most access to their heads and mouths. And without warning, they went at each other. 

The wolves immediately went for the throats while vampires lurched forwards with fangs drawn. Simon, instinctively, had the mindset of flying rather than fighting, and backed up a few steps. For once the sounds had stopped. The hunger in his stomach wasn’t something to take note of. His forehead didn’t ache and his focus was heightened. The only thing different was the presence of a very warm, thick, liquid dripping down the side of his face. As it ran down his cheek and over his lips, it tasted oddly sweet.

He lifted his hand to his cheek to find that it was a splatter of blood, lifting his fingertips to his mouth and slowly ingesting the werewolf blood. It was  _ so _ much better than rat blood. Still, nothing like a Shadowhunters or mundanes, but it was better than that of a rat. 

Out of the corner of his eye, ironically in a spot where his glasses just might have covered, he saw a werewolf with a sledgehammer in hand. He was sidestepping towards a wall, gaining a certain amount of strength and then swinging. It hit the concrete once, an intense amount of cracks appearing. Most of the vampires saw what was going to happen and retreated backwards. Most, but not all. 

The werewolf swung again, the wall bursting into chunks and crumbles, and Simon, without realizing what he was doing, lept forward. He had always wanted to touch the sun while he was like this after all. He wasn’t thinking. Maybe the absence of noise in his head made him lose focus. He reached for the rays and saw a dark blue and black figure, grabbing his forearm and holding him in place tightly. 

He turned his back to the sun and let go, holding his arms up and closing his eyes tightly. The first thing he noticed was the lack of strength in his knees. The second, was that the sun wasn’t burning him. Not even a little bit. He could feel the sun pressing against his back momentarily, but it didn’t hurt. 

The two ideals dropped and through the chaotic yelling and muffled punches, Simon Lewis could only focus on one thing. Raphael Santiago had truly black eyes. The man was crouched below him, hands up as if he was trying to protect himself. Yet the hands were dropping slightly, and their eyes made contact. Simon was shielding him from the harsh sunlight, but not quickly enough. The left side of the man's face was already slightly burned. A couple shrieks emitted from the crowd. No doubt that of other vampire who hadn’t moved in time. 

“Go,” Simon spoke, hands against his shoulders as he threw Raphael out of the sunlight. Heat finally ran through his veins, something he had been constantly longing for. It wasn’t painful or daresay miserable, but instead it was a warm contentedness that just hung with him. He reached up and took his earbuds out, turning around to catch a werewolf. His hands wrapped around his neck. 

But he couldn’t do it, not while he was trying to hold on to the last bits of Simon he had left. Other vampires were snapping necks or sinking their fangs into the werewolves, but all Simon could do was watch him struggle. The fledgeling dug his fangs into the man’s neck, almost draining him of blood and watching him crumple to the floor. 

Lily, another member of the clan, ran forward with her fingernails extended. She dug her nails into another werewolf’s throat and pulled on all the strings, vocal chords, and esophagus. Ultimately, she grabbed and ripped out the spine, snapping his neck in half. 

And suddenly, for the second time that day, the noise stopped.

Some of the werewolves retreated and Simon followed, going towards the door but instead of leaving, like he so wanted to do, he grabbed an armoire. He gripped the mahogany and pressed his shoulder against it, shoving it towards the gap in the wall. With his heightened strength and speed, the armoire covered the gaping hole, sunlight vanishing once again. He turned around and pulled a splinter out of his palm, watching as the lone vampires began to regather themselves. 

A few were frozen in place, hands twitching as they watched the dead bodies and wolves on the ground. A couple people were running to Raphael, already accessing the wounds. Simon turned and found Lily dragging a wolf over to a tarp that others had laid out. Simon crouched down and picked up a body, slinging it over his shoulders and grunting softly as he stood up.

As he walked with it to the tarp, Raphael was being guided past him. He nodded ever so slightly, and Simon continued walking, letting the body slump onto the tarp. He grabbed one end of the blue material while Lily and a couple others grabbed the other two corners. They dragged the tarp more towards the center of the room so they could clean more.

“Are we going to talk about it,” Lily started. Simon continued to clear the bodies from the room as if the attack was a normal occurrence. As if being a vampire and being able to stand in the sun was a normal occurrence. He began to search his mind for anything that could have allowed this to happen. His immediate thoughts ran back to Magnus. The warlock may have cast something on him for his protection. Like Raphael, Magnus may have made a promise to Clary.  _ Yeah _ , he told himself, that had to be it. “Okay,” Lily huffed, patting Simon's shoulder and then wincing, “still hot” she said, shaking her hand as if the sunlight heat would go away.

She disappeared out the lobby, assumingly going to check on the clan leader. The fledgeling hoped that she was the only one who say what had happened. And with the commotion and fighting that just occurred, he was pretty certain that she was. He wiped the blood off his cheek before lifting another werewolf onto his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my creation and will differ from the official (canon) shadowhunters world. I will take certain traits from the books and television show but I will mix up the timelines and change relationships a bit.  
> For example, I am a strong believer that Simon Lewis is pansexual but that has not been advertised within the books or tv show. Within this book (not sure how long) I will stay true to this interpretation of the character.  
> I also strongly believe in quality over quantity, so please have patience. I'll try to make the chapters long and worth it.  
> Let me know what you think. If you have feedback I will more than likely take it into account.


End file.
